


Almost Taken

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-06-01 02:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6496633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Almost Taken

Hydra almost caught his soldier again. 

It makes Clint mad.

That he almost lost his lover again. 

That he would have been a weapon.

With no emotions again. 

He hates hydra.


End file.
